


Yes Ma'am

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Sheldon, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Short, Top!Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: Sheldon and Penny having a discussion that turns into more.





	Yes Ma'am

“I just - I just...I would feel so much more comfortable with some sort of agree-”

 

“Agreements are not coming anywhere near this.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Normally, I’d be all about it. Your comfort is my priority. But I know you’d take like a week just to make a draft, sweetie.”

 

“....No, I wouldn’t. Just three and six hours depending on the contents.”

 

“Sheldon.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“All I need is hard limits and favourites.”

 

“I would need quantitative data on the pros and cons of each option. How can I possibly have a favourite if I’ve never experienced it?”

 

“Don’t you know from - right, right, you never watch porn, do you? Are you blushing? Oh my God! You **have** watched porn.”

 

“...when I was 13 my brother’s friends locked my laptop on a...disturbing site. I was forced to watch until I eventually reconfigured the hard drive -”

 

“I don’t need the techno specifics. So, what was it? Girl on girl? Vanilla?”

 

“I have no idea what those words mean, but the general theme seemed to be seeing how many orifices could be stuffed like oreos with large pink -”

 

“Alright, sweetie, I get the picture. Just tell me - did you get off?”

 

“If by that you’re asking me whether I reached completion...no, I got scared and I really wanted to finish my paper on the trilithium chlo-”

 

“Again, I get the picture. Over the years then, did you ever try again? Puberty, surely? Male bodies can’t go so long without it.”

 

“I’ll admit, I am trapped in the confines of my biology. Forced to endure a slurry of unbearable functions unfortunately vital to my survival.”

 

“Get to the point, Sheldon.”

 

“Yes Ma’am. I’ve woken with shame in my pants. I’ve experienced the physical and mental strain of not having a release for a certain amount of time. As with other parts of my life, I’ve created a strict routine that adheres to my physical needs while also meeting the criterion of my highly sophisticated -”

 

“If I don’t interrupt you’ll just keep blabbing. So you do...what do you call it again? Self abuse?”

 

“I’m ashamed to admit...yes. I do. Once a month for 17 minutes I surrender to the desires of my body to keep the biological repercussions at bay.”

 

“17 minutes? What do you think about for those 17 minutes?”

 

“Nothing vulgar if that’s what you mean. I count the tiles on my ceiling over and over until my body reaches its climax. Then I take an anti-bacterial shower and disinfect my bedding and pyjamas.”

 

“What would you think about? If you were going to think about something ‘vulgar’. What if...I did this? What would you be thinking about then?”

 

“Uh - I - I don’t know. Um...all I can think about is w - what your hand is doing.”

 

“What if I just sat...right here?”

 

“I - I - It feels good.”

 

“And what if you put your tongue right here?”

 

“This is - much better than being alone.”

 

“Less talk more tongue, Sheldon. Get on your knees.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
